Loto de Hielo
by brokenworldswithin
Summary: Una serie de reliquias antiguas y peligrosas, pertenecientes a Noxus y Freljord, aparecen en Piltover. Caitlyn y Vi no pueden capturar a la banda responsable de robarlas, por lo que contactan a estas naciones para ayudarlas a cazar a los ladrones. Las representantes de ambas ciudades-estado no están muy felices con la tarea. Main KataxAshe. (I really, really, suck at this)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, son campeones de League of Legends. Lo tomé prestados para intentar subsanar la horrible falta de parejas LGBT+ que actualmente existe en el Lore oficial.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Las callejas que rodeaban los grandes almacenes en los alrededores de las Puertas del Sol estaban desiertos a esa hora. La sheriff de Piltover vigilaba la zona a través de la mira de su rifle Hextech. Esperaba la aparición de cierta muchacha de pelo rosado que era la pesadilla de todo maleante de la ciudad y un problema administrativo para Caitlyn..., pero no había señales de Vi.

Esa misma mañana, mientras llenaba el vigésimo reporte de daños de esa semana, Vi se apareció en la oficina de la Sheriff, con una sonrisa de lado.

"Tenemos una pista, cupcake"

Caitlyn no levantó la mirada de su reporte, los daños que la ciudad tendría que pagar por el último arresto de Vi eran preocupantes.

"Tendrás que ser más específica Vi"

La otra muchacha se rió por lo bajo y se acercó al escritorio de la morocha.

"Te acuerdas esa banda de traficantes de antigüedades shurimanas que estamos siguiendo hace unos meses…?"

Ante esta información Caitlyn levantó la cabeza, mirando a Vi para que prosiga.

"Me pasaron el dato de que uno de los negociadores de la banda estuvo intentando contactar a un vendedor de tesoros antiguos en los pasillos de Commercia"

"Cuál de ellos?" preguntó Caitlyn, recordado los negocios que se extendían a lo largo y ancho de la zona comercial de Piltover.

"Uno de dudoso accionar en transacciones pasadas" respondió la muchacha, flexionando sus guanteletes Hextech.

"Cuánto le costará a la ciudad esta información?" le preguntó Caitlyn después de un largo y cansino suspiro.

"Tranquila Cupcake, mis métodos son extremadamente dulces con las personas que están dispuestas a cooperar con la ley"

"Cooperó?... Sin golpes ni destrozos?" Esta vez, la Sheriff estaba realmente sorprendida.

"Me hiere tu falta de fe, cariño" dijo Vi, fingiendo estar dolida, y continuó su relato. "Resulta que me he forjado cierta reputación debido a mis interrogatorios pasados…"

Vi paseó su vista por la oficina de Caitlyn, ignorando el bufido de la chica.

"En fin…" continuó, "resulta que el tipo le ofreció algunas baratijas de naciones extranjeras, aunque no especificó cuáles. Solo pactaron una reunión en los almacenes junto al muelle 12, esta misma noche"

Caitlyn le sonrió a la muchacha de pelo rosado que la miraba con altanería pero con un profundo cariño. Ella sabía lo que Vi estaba pensando, se conocían demasiado bien como para no saberlo. Esa noche atraparían a los granujas que se les venían escabullendo hacía meses, y podrían retirar todos esos objetos peligrosos del mercado negro de Valoran.

Caitlyn acomodó nuevamente el rifle en su posición, había pasado más de una hora y no había señales de los sospechosos. No dudaba de la información que había obtenido Vi, pero ésta demorada en la hora pactada era altamente sospechosa.

Cuando estaba por llamar a su compañera a través del intercomunicador que había diseñado para ellas el profesor Heimerdinger, escuchó un zumbido en el oído, significando que era la misma muchacha de pelo rosado quien intentaba comunicarse con ella.

"Estás ahí, cielo?"

"Si, Vi. Que tienes?"

"El vendedor se acaba de bajar de un auto negro a dos calles de aquí, lo escoltan dos grandulones"

"Síguelos pero no intervengas. Quiero agarrarlos con las manos en la masa"

"A tus órdenes, cupcake"

Caitlyn sonrió ante los sobrenombres que le daba Vi, nunca lo admitiría pero le gustaban mucho.

Cambió su posición para tener una visión directa de la puerta del depósito donde se haría la transacción de los elementos contrabandeados.

Después de unos minutos pudo ver como se acercaban el vendedor con dos tipos musculosos a ambos lados. Sin demasiadas precauciones, entraron en el lugar.

El pequeño artilugio hextech en el oído de la sheriff volvió a sonar.

"En posición"

"Entremos" contestó Caitlyn.

A partir de ese momento, las cosas sucedieron rápidamente. Los tipos, alertados por la entrada violenta de Vi, huyeron despavoridos como ratas. Uno de ellos tiró una especie de bomba de humo que les permitió escabullirse con mayor facilidad. No sin antes herir severamente al vendedor que les había pasado la información.

Caitlyn dio la orden a Vi para que los siguiera, ella se quedaría a cuidar a su testigo hasta que llegara la ayuda médica.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, Vi regresó con mala cara.

"Lo siento, cielo. Desaparecieron. Es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra"

"No te preocupes Vi, la próxima los detendremos. Ahora tenemos otros cosas de que preocuparnos", dijo la morocha señalando una pila de cajas de madera en un rincón del almacén.

"A qué te refier…"

El asombro no dejó que Vi terminara su frase. En esa esquina, los oficiales de refuerzo que había llamado la sheriff estaban extrayendo reliquias de las cajas.

Grandes objetos negros que desprendían una aura carmesí, brillaban en la oscuridad. A su lado, un fulgor azulado irradiaba de objetos que claramente estaban hechos de hielo milenario.

"Creo que Nunu está en Piltover hasta mañana, como mensajero del Freljord. Iré a buscarlo", dijo Vi.

La sheriff asintió, "Contactaré a Leblanc"

* * *

No habían pasado ni dos días cuando, nuevamente en su oficina, Caitlyn fue interrumpida por Vi, que la miraba divertida.

La muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Qué sucede?"

"Los representantes de Freljord y Noxus están aquí"

"Y eso qué tiene de divertido?"

"Ah, ya lo verás"

Caitlyn acompañó a Vi a la sala de conferencias y entendió lo que la otra le decía.

"Katarina" saludó la sheriff. La pelirroja estaba mirando distraídamente por la ventana, aunque su postura denotaba un estado de expectante alerta. La daga siniestra se volteó y asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

En el otro extremo de la habitación, en su fría postura real, la líder de los Avarosan, la miraba atentamente.

"Ashe" saludó. Pero solo recibió una media sonrisa por parte de la arquera.

"Suficientes saludos, qué tienes?" preguntó Katarina desde su lado de la habitación.

Caitlyn se sentó en el extremo de la mesa y ordenó los documentos que había traído consigo, haciendo caso omiso a la altanería de la asesina.

"Verás, esa actitud solo hará que nos demoremos más", Vi le dijo por lo bajo a la pelirroja mientras se sentaban a la mesa que estaba en medio de la sala. Katarina solo bufó.

"Entiendo que han venido ustedes en representación de sus naciones ya que estaban a menor distancia de Piltover", comenzó la sheriff.

"El Instituto de la Guerra ha sido lo suficientemente amable como para permitirles la salida", dijo Vi con una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo.

"En fin," continuó Caitlyn, "lo que nos reúne aquí es esto…"

Extrajo de un sobre y les pasó imágenes de las reliquias recuperadas.

"Según nuestra investigación, estos son solo algunos de los objetos que tienen en su posesión esta banda de contrabandistas. No sabemos cuántos más sean o cómo lograron hacerse de ellos"

 _Y si sus naciones no fueran tan desconfiadas y compartieran la información nos ayudarían bastante,_ pensó la chica pero decidió no poner en voz alta su reclamos.

"Sabemos que es una banda grande, con muchos miembros repartidos por todas las ciudades-estado más importantes de Valoran. Son escurridizos y un tremendo dolor de cabeza", completó Vi.

"Pero tenemos una pista, daremos con ellos" dijo Caitlyn confiada.

"En que han avanzado hasta ahora?", fue Ashe la que preguntó.

"Sabemos que se mueven en los anillos más bajos de Zaum. Allí hay un tipo, Ezekiel, que los maneja… al menos en esta zona" dijo Vi.

"Y que han hecho además de jugar a las escondidas con este tal Ezekiel?", cuestionó Katarina con cara de aburrimiento.

"Ezekiel está bajo custodia, en uno de nuestros calabozos", respondió rápidamente Caitlyn, con una dura mirada dirigida a la asesina. "Esperábamos que el emisario que mandara Leblanc sea propenso a los interrogatorios… ehmm, poco convencionales"

"No es como si yo no pudiera hacerlo ", aclaró Vi, "Pero cupcake aquí prefiere que no me manche las manitas"

"Ahora estás diciendo cosas con más sentido" dijo Katarina, incorporándose de su silla, "muéstrame dónde están los calabozos y haré mi parte"

"Siempre tan ávida por ver sangre" se burló Ashe, levantándose también.

"Cuando es de mis enemigos, por supuesto" contestó la pelirroja sobre su hombro, ya casi en la salida de la sala.

"Bueno, eso es algo que compartimos" dijo fríamente la arquera, "Iré contigo"

"No necesito ayuda"

"No insinuaba que la necesitaras, pero si este sujeto se ha infiltrado en las tribus de Freljord, quiero saberlo"

"El desgraciado también se ha infiltrado en Noxus, y tu no tendrás acceso a saber cómo lo hizo"

Katarina se había puesto frente a Ashe, obstaculizando su paso.

Ashe levantó la vista unos milimentros y su mirada se posó sobre los ojos verdes de la otra.

"Muévete"

"Ok, ok… tiempo fuera" dijo Vi, que no podía ocultar que se estaba divirtiendo con la situación"

"El Instituto de la Guerra nos autorizó esta misión compartida con varias condiciones", dijo Caitlyn acercándose a ellas.

"Primero, todo lo que sepan de las otras naciones, a través de esta investigación, deberá quedar bajo estricto secreto. Segundo, no se permiten las riñas ni pleitos entre ustedes, mucho menos que se hagan daño físico", la sheriff hizo énfasis en esta última palabra, "Tercero, Vi y yo seremos las responsables de que esto se cumpla. Un incumplimeniento de estas condiciones equivalen a la expulsión de sus naciones del Instituto y jamás podrán volver a pisar la Grieta. Soy clara?"

Vi les sonrió abiertamente a ambas mujeres que las miraban con el ceño fruncido. "A mi tampoco me gusta mucho la idea de ser niñera"

Katarina bufó y con un "Bien", salió de la sala.

Ashe no dijo nada, solo asintió en dirección a Caitlyn y siguió a la pelirroja, determinada a que no esté fuera de su visión por mucho tiempo.

"Esto será divertido", dijo Vi, mitad de manera sarcástica, mitad en serio.

"Tienes una idea extraña de lo que es divertido" respondió Caitlyn, juntando sus documentos y disponiéndose a llevar a sus invitadas a la celda de Ezekiel.

* * *

Ashe caminaba a la par de Katarina, detrás de Caitlyn. Iban rumbo a la celda de Ezekiel.

La pelirroja parecía estar distraída observando la curiosa arquitectura de Piltover, que se extendía hasta lugares como los calabozos.

Las paredes tenían diseños geométricos y de aspecto eficiente. La tecnología hextech se usaba desde el control de las puertas de las celdas hasta el sistema de seguridad de todo el edificio.

Ashe podía sentir la anticipación de Katarina ante la violencia que estaba por desplegar. Lo sabía pero no le molestaba.

La arquera de hielo era la madre de la guerra de su tribu pero ella nunca fue proclive a la violencia. Si podía evitarlo, lo hacía. Nunca iba a huir de una confrontación, pero creía que el derramamiento de sangre podía evitarse.

Aun así, podía sentir como en cada fibra de la mujer noxiana corría un energía que podía tornarse a la violencia con extrema facilidad.

Volvió la mirada a la pelirroja, esa energía no la incomodaba como lo hacía generalmente, simplemente le fascinaba.

"Que me ves tanto?" dijo Katarina, notando su mirada a la vez que llegaban a la celda indicada.

"Nada. Me pareces curiosa, solo eso" dijo Ashe manteniendo la mirada.

Katarina no respondió nada, solo se la quedó mirando por unos segundos y luego se volteó de cara a la oscura celda.

En medio de la misma, sentado contra la pared del fondo y sumido en las sombras, una figura yacía inmóvil. Katarina no podía distinguir el tamaño de aquel hombre debido a su postura, pero poco importaba.

Se sacó la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba y se la tiró a Ashe sin aviso previo. La arquera la agarro en el aire, sin pestanear.

 _Buenos reflejos,_ pensó Katarina, encantada con el ceño fruncido que había podido sacarle a la mujer. Tenía cierta debilidad por molestar a la realeza freljordiana.

La pelirroja dio un paso hacia adelante y abrió la puerta de la celda. La figura en las sombras no se movió pero se oyó una seca carcajada que provino de la misma.

"Puedo oler tu miedo" dijo Katarina con una sonrisa de costado.

* * *

"La violencia lo resuelve todo", bromeó Katarina al salir de la celda.

Ezekiel no había durado mucho antes de ceder al interrogatorio de la asesina.

"Me gusta tu técnica" dijo Vi con los brazos cruzados.

Ashe y Caitlyn miraron disimuladamente al techo.

"Vamos a mi oficina, tenemos mucho que planear" dijo la sheriff, guiándolas en dirección a un pasillo que salía de la prisión de Piltover.

"Primero me lavaré la sangre de ese desgraciado de las manos" dijo la asesina mientras se alejaba del grupo. Había dado unos pasos cuando se volvió.

"Quieres acompañarme también o dejarás finalmente de seguirme?" le dijo a Ashe, levantando una ceja.

"Por? Necesitas ayuda?", la arquera no se iba a quedar atrás.

Katarina emitió una risita casi inaudible y se retiró.

Ashe simplemente siguió su camino hacia la oficina de la sheriff.

Vi miró a Caitlyn de reojo, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y, principalmente, los haya dejado con ganas de leer más. xP**_

 _ **Se agradecen las reviews!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Realmente intenté mantener el fic family friendly... pero no puedo, es más fuerte que yo, lo siento**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **(no lo siento en lo absoluto xd)**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Las mujeres se encontraba en la oficina de Caitlyn, en silencio. Analizaban la información que Katarina había obtenido de Ezekiel.

"No tenemos muchas opciones" dijo la sheriff pensativa, "Tendremos que infiltrarnos. No confío en nadie más que nosotras cuatro para seguir este caso de cerca"

"Tienes razón, nuestras naciones han sido vulneradas y no me gustaría que esa información sea de dominio público" respondió Ashe con severidad.

"Si es cierto que la banda se financia con peleas clandestinas, poco podrás hacer con tu rifle", se burló la pelirroja.

"Disparos? Y qué tal un puñetazo en la cara?", sugirió Vi con entusiasmo.

"Me temo que esta vez tienes razón, aunque mi deber como sheriff es supervisar la acción de todos mis subordinados, por lo que yo también iré"

"Supervisar?" repitió Vi por lo bajo.

"Hice los arreglos para su estadía en la ciudad" prosiguió Caitlyn dirigiéndose a las representantes de Noxus y Freljord "Esta noche nos reuniremos en las puertas del Instituto Horológico. Heimer nos proveerá de los artilugios necesario para completar esta misión y luego nos trasladaremos a Zaun. La pelea que la banda de Ezekiel organiza para esta noche no será fácil de encontrar"

Y dicho esto, dio por terminada la reunión.

Vi se volteó a sus invitadas y con una exagerada sonrisa y un amplio y jocoso gesto las invitó para que salieran de la oficina.

"Siempre es así de mandona?", preguntó Katarina. No le gustaba nada ser expulsada de un sitio de esta manera. Ni siquiera Swain se animaba a hacer algo parecido.

"Sí" respondió Vi lacónicamente pero sin borrar su sonrisa risueña.

La asesina la miró extrañada, Vi parecía disfrutar ser mandoneada por la morocha.

"Algunas personas necesitan mano dura para que se comporten decentemente" dijo Ashe de manera distraída, sabiendo a lo que se refería Vi y captando la incredulidad de la noxiana, agregó "Y las que creen que no es así, es porque todavía no se han dado cuenta que lo necesitan"

"Y con ese comentario tan certero…" dijo Vi, disfrutando las interacciones de ambas mujeres, "permítanme que las guíe hacia su hotel"

La muchacha, con sus enormes guanteletes, zumbando llenos de energía, las guió fuera del edificio, sumergiéndose en las calles de una bulliciosa Piltover.

* * *

"Tienes que estar bromeando", la voz queda de Katarina fue la primera en romper el silencio.

Las tres mujeres estaban paradas en la entrada de la habitación que les había conseguido Caitlyn.

 _Y pensar que siempre me acusa a mí de tener la mente sucia_ , pensó Vi para sí misma, _Cupcake me ha superado ampliamente_.

"Iré a hablar con la administración" dijo Ashe encaminádose al ascensor más próximo.

"No tendrás mucha suerte" aseguró Vi, interrumpiendo sus pasos, "estamos en temporada de carnaval en la Avenida Sideral, viene gente desde todo Runaterra, no hay habitaciones disponibles en ningún lado"

Katarina bufó, Ashe simplemente se quedó sin palabras.

"Sus equipajes serán traídos hasta aquí" prosiguió la muchacha mirando los bolsos que ambas traían al hombro.

"Tengo todo lo que necesito conmigo" dijo Katarina ingresando a la habitación.

"Yo también. Muchas gracias"

Vi vio como ambas ingresaban a la habitación y depositaban sus escasos equipajes en la única cama que había en la habitación. Además de eso solo había una pequeña mesa en una esquina, con dos sillas, un sillón que lucía bastante confortable (en el que Katarina se había acomodado inmediatamente), un par de mesitas a ambos lados de la cama, y nada más.

 _No creí que Cait tuviera gustos tan espartanos_ , pensó Vi.

"Bueno…, en vista de que ya no me prestan atención, me retiraré"

Nadie le contestó.

"Confío en que podrán encontrar el Instituto por su cuenta… o prefieren que las pase a buscar?"

Otro bufido de Katarina.

"Allí estaremos" dijo Ashe.

"Bien…, bueno… me voy"

El ruido de la puerta de la habitación cerrándose fue casi ensordecedor en medio del silencio que se había extendido en la habitación.

Katarina, con su cuerpo casi desparramado en el único sillón cómodo del cuarto observó a la arquera de hielo. Había dejado su arco (no el que usaba normalmente en la Grieta sino uno de madera finamente tallada) a un costado de la habitación y se estaba quitando la capa. El cabello blanco de la mujer cayó sobre su espalda como si se tratara de una cortina de nieve muy fina.

La asesina de Noxus recordó las palabras de su hermano Talón, antes de que iniciara su viaje a Piltover.

 _"Probablemente manden a la reina en representación de las tribus del Freljord"_

 _"Mmhm" dijo Katarina, metiendo algunas prendas en su bolso de cuero, de mala gana._

 _"Puedo ir en tu lugar, si no quieres hacerlo"_

 _"Leblanc me asignó a esta misión personalmente"_

 _"Te acompaño"_

 _Katarina cesó su tarea y miró al muchacho con curiosidad._

 _"No me molestaría trabajar con la reina en una misión"_

 _"No trabajaré con ella, trabajaré para Noxus" le dijo secamente la mujer. "Acaso te gusta? Pensándolo bien, siempre pareces un perrito faldero cada vez que están el mismo equipo, pero pensé que que solo se limitaba a la Grieta"_

 _"Tienes que estar medio ciego y medio muerto para que no te guste Ashe" respondió Talón como si fuera una obviedad. "Esa mujer está para el pecado, si me dejan una noche con ella yo…"_

 _"No es necesario que me des detalles" lo cortó Katarina con una mueca de disgusto que no pudo disimular._

 _Terminó de empacar y salió de su cuarto sin emitir más palabras y sin despedirse._

La mirada de Katarina se deslizó por las curvas de Ashe que, de espaldas a la pelirroja, acomodaba su armadura junto a su bolso.

 _Definitivamente no estoy ni ciega ni muerta_ , pensó.

"Tomaré una baño", anunció Ashe sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"No tienes que decirme cada cosa que piensas hacer", le dijo Katarina sonando aburrida.

"Solo te informaba… en caso de que quisieras acompañarme"

Katarina abrió los ojos antes esas palabras y buscó la mirada de Ashe, pero la arquera había desaparecido por una pequeña puerta que, aparentemente, llevaba la baño.

 _Qué demonios fue eso!_ , pensó Ashe mirando su rostro ruborizado en el espejito que colgaba de una de las paredes del baño.

No sabía que fuerza la había impulsado a decirle eso a Katarina, pero lo había hecho. Y estaba completamente segura de que Katarina la había oído.

Si era honesta consigo misma, la asesina noxiana siempre le había parecido atractiva. Su actitud, que a la mayoría de la gente causaba rechazo, solo la atraía aún más. Y su vestimenta de cuero, adherida a su cuerpo, no hacía más que ayudar a la causa.

Ashe ahogó un gruñido y se pasó las manos por el rostro en señal de cansancio e impotencia. No podía ver así a una noxiana. Ni siquiera veía así a Tryndamere. Por más que los sabios de su tribu esperaban que entre ellos surgiera una descendencia poderosa que comandaría todo el Freljord, la arquera no podía pensar en ella y el bárbaro… de esa manera.  
Se había unido a Tryndamere por motivos políticos, para protección de su gente y de la paz que intentaba construir en el territorio. El juramento que proclamaron entre ellos no contemplaba la producción de vástagos. Algo que el bárbaro sabía muy bien ya que andaba por todas las camas del Freljord engendrando lo que, según él, sería una raza poderosa de soldados.

Ashe dejó que el agua barriera sus preocupaciones a la vez que corría por su cuerpo. Terminaría la misión y volvería al Instituto de Guerra, olvidándose por completo de estos pensamientos.

Afuera, Katarina aún no había reaccionado. Se había sentado más erguida en el sillón que ya había reclamado para sí, mientras escuchaba el agua corriendo en la baño junto a la habitación. Su mente hecha un remolino de pensamientos lujuriosos.

Estaba segura que la arquera había pronunciado las palabras que ella había oído. _Verdad?_ No había sido solo un juego de su mente, _verdad!?_

La puerta del cuarto de baño se volvió a abrir y una muy desnuda reina de Freljord, solo cubierta por una toalla blanca, emergió de sus profundidades vaporosas. Si Katarina había empezado a sacudir sus pensamientos, no tuvo muchas oportunidades esta vez y volvió a caer.

Las yemas de su dedos le cosquilleaban por la necesidad de tocarla, de acariciar esa piel pálida e invitante.

Ashe, perdida en sus propios pensamientos no se dio cuenta lo que hacía hasta que un portazo le informó que la asesina había abandonado la habitación.

* * *

Cerca de la hora señalada, Ashe se encontraba alistando sus pertenencias para reunirse con Caitlyn y Vi. Katarina, que no había regresado desde que ella había salido del baño, hizo su aparición con un portazo muy parecido a cuando se fue. Ashe la vio como se dirigió directamente a su bolso, sacó algunos cuchillos que llevaba en su interior, los guardó y se volvió hacia ella.

"Estas lista?" le dijo, como si la incomodidad de lo que había pasado anteriormente no significara nada para ella.

Ashe se limitó a asentir y juntas salieron del hotel. El camino hasta su destino transcurrió en silencio.

* * *

A las puertas del Instituto Horológico, la ley y el orden de Piltover esperaban impacientes ante la demora de Ashe y Katarina.

"Crees que se mataron entre ellas?" preguntó Caitlyn, haciendo sonar rítmicamente su taco en el piso empedrado.

"Las pusiste en una misma habitación, cielo. Es eso o…, bueno, encontraron otra manera de pasar el tiempo"

"Sigues insistiendo con eso"

"Por supuesto! La química es innegable. Solo son demasiado cabeza dura para verlo"

"Si, eso de ser demasiado cabeza dura como para ver cosas que están frente a sus narices es una enfermedad muy popular por aquí"

"A… a qué te refieres?

"Aquí estamos" la voz de Ashe interrumpió la charla de las otras dos mujeres.

"Y por qué estamos aquí?" siguió Katarina señalando las puertas doble de metal del Instituto "No necesito artilugios raros para hacer mi trabajo"

"Síganme" dijo simplemente Caitlyn.

El interior del Instituto estaba oscuro. Muy pocos ingenieros seguían trabajando a esas horas pero los que sí estaban no parecían prestarles demasiada atención. Las cuatro mujeres caminaban entre los sinuosos pasillos mientras sonidos de crepitar eléctrico y zumbidos de runas y cristales siendo activados las acompañaban. En un costado, un martillo muy parecido al de Jayce parecía estar en plena reparación. A un lado, sobre un pedestal, una rueda gigante con un asiento y pedales en medio parecía a punto de salir a recorrer la ciudad. Bajaron unas escaleras estrechas hasta lo que debía ser el taller personal de Heimerdinger.

"Hey, Profe… aquí estamos!" gritó Vi, haciendo que las paredes de la gran habitación le devolvieran el eco.

"Atrás! estoy a punto de hacer ciencia" la voz del pequeño yordle se escuchó desde atrás de un gran escritorio, repleto de trinquetes y basura.

"Deja ya de jugar Heimerdinger, vinimos a buscar los comunicadores que habíamos pedido" dijo Caitlyn intentando que el inventor la oiga sobre todo el ruido que hacía una pequeña torretita que había escapado del escritorio.

"No estás diseñado para esto" dijo Heimerdinger al momento que la apagaba "Si si, sheriff, aquí están"

Caitlyn tomó de las manos del inventor y repartió a Ashe y Katarina dos comunicadores minúsculos que se introducían en el oído y no dejaban huella de su existencia.

"Vamos, pruébenlos" dijo entusiasmado el yordle.

Vi presionó su dedo índice contra su oído, como le había enseñado el profesor y habló.

"Listas para la acción?"

La voz de la chica de pelo rosa fue oída con claridad por las otras tres mujeres en la sala, como si la tuvieran metida dentro de sus cráneos.

"Funciona" dijo Ashe con un leve asentimiento, maravillada con la tecnología de la ciudad del progreso.

"Coincido! Y es maravillosamente eficiente!" exclamó el inventor.

"También llevaremos el cambia-rostros" le dijo Caitlyn.

"Una sabia decisión" murmuró y se sumergió en una pila de cachivaches hasta que encontró una caja. Heimerdinger la abrió y en su interior se vieron cuatro dijes con una piedra preciosa de color lila.

Después de tomar las piedras, las cuatro mujeres salieron de los talleres con rumbo a Zaun. Caitlyn les había explicado que las piedras que colgaban en las relucientes cadenas doradas que les había dado Heimerdinger se trataba de cristales de magia arcana. El artilugio les permitiría cambiar sus apariencias físicas al intentar ingresar al sitio donde se desarrollaría la pelea clandestina de esa noche. Todas eran muy conocidas a lo largo y ancho de Valoran, y necesitaban ocultar sus identidades si querían hacer correctamente su trabajo.

Antes de tomar el Transportador hexdráulico que las dejaría en los barrios más bajos de Zaun, Caitlyn repasó el plan.

"Katarina se hará pasar por una nueva contendiente en la pelea de esta noche", la pelirroja asintió, "Vi y yo recogeremos información de los apostadores, Ashe… serás nuestros ojos desde lo alto", luego, si más, entró al elevador que las llevaría hasta el lugar señalado.

Ashe se pusó detrás de Katarina antes de que esta subiera al transporte y le susurró:

"No te preocupes, yo te guardo las espaldas"

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la asesina y ahogó sus palabras antes de que pudieran salir.

* * *

 _ **Espero que haya sido de su agrado ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

El transportador comenzó a descender hasta las profundidades de Piltover. Se dirigían al Entresuelo, donde agentes, traficantes y artistas se mezclaban en puestos comerciales y talleres enclavados en los acantilados. Pasaron por el mercado de Bridgewaltz, el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente.

"Aquí se puede encontrar lo mejor en música, comida y creaciones artesanales de tecnoquímica… entre otras cosas, todas las noches" dijo Vi, auspiciando de guía turística de sus acompañantes.

Las cuatro mujeres, ya con su aspecto cambiado, miraban a su alrededor maravilladas con la civilización escondida dentro de la nube de smog y químicos que ascendía desde el Sumidero.

Cuando llegaron al nivel medio de Zaun, Vi revisó que sus aspectos sean convincentes.

El pelo de Katarina ya no era rojo brillante, sino de un negro opaco, su cicatriz había cambiado de lugar y ahora se encontraba sobre su labio derecho. Lo único que permanecía igual eran sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

El cabello de Caitlyn era ahora corto y azul, sus ojos de un naranja intenso.

Ashe había cambiado mucho, su cabello blanco era ahora de un rubio común, pero su tez y ojos eran de un moreno profundo. La muchacha se echó una capa harapienta sobre los hombros, completando el look.

Vi había pasado a ser un muchacho corpulento, de ojos verdes brillantes. Su cabello se mantuvo rosado aunque unos tonos más oscuros.

Después del cuidadoso escrutinio, Vi asintió conforme. Nadie sabría quienes eran. Haciendo una pronunciada reverencia, tomó la mano de Caitlyn y la puso sobre su brazo, guiándola hacia el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la pelea.

Caminaron por unos cuantos minutos.

La poca luz que llegaba allí abajo se filtraba por los vapores que salían de las tuberías corroídas y se reflejaba a través de los vitrales de la arquitectura industrial. Las mujeres notaron que a pesar de existir sumida en una permanente luz crepuscular, Zaun progresaba, su gente era enérgica y su cultura muy rica. Las luces químicas alumbraban en candelabros atornillados y, a través de un uso creativo del cristal coloreado, las ruedas de luz de acero pulido iluminaban los recovecos de la ciudad.

"Qué es eso?" preguntó Ashe, que observada atentamente las enormes casas de cristal que parecían aisladas del ambiente, conteniendo árboles y plantas.

"Son cultivaires" dijo Vi "Los más ricos de Zaun las construyen como un símbolo de su poder. Es una fuente de aire limpio. Es la mejor manera de huir de la Calima, un subproducto de la proliferación de la industria química"

Las tres mujeres observaron las imponentes estructuras. Caitlyn supuso que la injusticia entre niveles sociales se extendía por todo Runaterra.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a un amplio hangar que parecía, en su mayor parte, abandonado. Dentro se escuchaban voces y vítores, seguidos de estruendo de voces. Un sujeto de gran tamaño, con varias partes del cuerpo sustituidas por partes hextech, aguardaba en la entrada con cara de pocos amigos.

"No pueden pasar sin la contraseña" les gruñó.

"Francamente, querida, no me importa" dijo Vi con tono cansino.

El sujeto asintió y les abrió la puerta.

"Estuve a punto de dudar de que la contraseña que nos dio Ezekiel fuera correcta" susurró Caitlyn una vez adentro.

Ashe se separó inmediatamente del grupo, buscando un lugar alto y alejado de donde vigilar la muchedumbre sin ser notada. Divisó unas escaleras de servicio y le señaló al grupo con la cabeza.

"Estaré por allí"

Katarina se encogió los hombros y se dirigió a donde estaban los que parecían organizar el evento.

"Me inscribiré en la pelea"

Las otras dos asintieron y procedieron a mezclarse entre la gente.

Había pasado más de una hora desde su llegada cuando, a través de un megáfono, anunciaron el encuentro de Katarina, ahora llamada Katherine, con un sujeto de nombre Kez. El tipo tenía el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda de material hextech, potenciado por alguna especie de químico que despedía un vapor verdoso por cada cavidad.

"Kez! Kez! Kez!" cantaba la gente, alentando al grandulón que levantaba los brazos enardeciendo al gentío.

"Tiene una leve torsión en el hombro mecánico, justo antes de moverlo" la voz de Ashe les llegó a través de los comunicadores "Te permitirá anticipar los golpes"

"No necesito tu ayuda" dijo Katarina entre dientes mientras se acercaba al cuadrilátero improvisado en medio del hangar. Levantó las cadenas que separaba el área de pelea del público y se deslizó al centro. Un potente reflector iluminaba la zona de pelea haciendo que el resto del espacio quede sumido en sombras. Aun así, Katarina sabía exactamente dónde estaba la arquera.

La pelea comenzó con un enorme rugido de Kez al abalanzarse sobre la asesina. Katarina, consciente de que no podía usar sus reconocidas habilidades durante la pelea en todo su potencial, recurrió al entrenamiento que había recibido en sus años en la milicia de Noxus. De un salto al costado, esquivó el cuerpo del grandulón y le propinó un golpe con la rodilla en medio del abdomen. Sin aire y con bastante sorpresa, Kez se volvió buscando a la chica. Katarina aprovechó para propinarle un golpe de puño de lleno en la nariz. Pero no lo lastimó. En la quietud que había seguido al fallido movimiento del sujeto, se puedo escuchar un ' _clanc'_ que indicaba que la asesina había golpeado una superficie de metal.

"Hay más partes hextech en mi, pequeña. Deja que te muestre" se burló.

Katarina dio un paso hacia atrás cuando, de su brazo mecánico, se desprendió una sierra que giraba velozmente, cortando el aire.

Kez comenzó a tirar estocadas con la sierra en dirección a la mujer que estaba teniendo muchos problemas en esquivarlas. Ya había recibido varios cortes en los brazos y uno bastante profundo en la espalda.

"Deja de jugar" le dijo Caitlyn vía intercomunicador.

"Usa tu shumpo, Katarina" le dijo Ashe desde las alturas "Tiene un punto ciego justo detrás de su hombro metálico"

Katarina le sonrió a Kez y, utilizando la información que le había dado Ashe, se puso en movimiento.

En una milésima de segundo, advirtió la torsión en el brazo metálico y utilizó su habilidad para desaparecer de delante de la sierra de Kez y aparecer detrás de su brazo derecho. Deslizó una pequeña daga desde el interior de manga de su chaqueta y con un hábil y rápido movimiento cortó un manojo de cables y mangueras que habían quedado desprotegidos. Las partes chisporrotearon y comenzaron a perder un aceite verde fluor y espeso.

"Yo también puedo jugar con cosas afiladas" le dijo la mujer a un Kez que se derrumbaba lentamente cuando sus partes mecánicas dejaron de funcionar.

La multitud quedó en silencio por unos segundos y luego estalló en vítores ante la vencedora.

Con una enorme sonrisa, Vi ayudó a Katarina a salir de cuadrilátero. Caitlyn la miraba con preocupación, los cortes se veían profundos y sangraban bastante.

"Suéltame!" le dijo la asesina "Puedo sola"

Ví la soltó al momento que los organizadores de la pelea se acercaban a ellas.

"Vaya! si que te mueves rápido. Lástima que nuestro jefe no está aquí para verte. Seguro te hubiera invitado una copa"

"No me interesa tomar una copa, solo dime cuando puedo conseguir otra pelea"

"Exacto!" dijo Vi histriónicamente "Nuestra chica tiene potencial, y ganaremos mucho dinero con ella"

El hombre empezó a hablar con Vi (ahora Vincent, gracias al cambia-rostros), dándole indicaciones del próximo evento, pero Katarina dejó de prestarles atención. Miró un poco más detenidamente uno de los cortes que Kez le había hecho en unos de sus brazos, junto con la sangre, un líquido amarillento empezaba a supurar desde la herida. Se sintió un poco mareada y débil.

Ese maldito había embebido la sierra con algún tipo de químico y estaba surtiendo efecto.

Con preocupación sintió como sus piernas ya no podían sostenerla y cuando temió que caería, sintió un brazo fuerte que le rodeaba la cintura y la mantenía erguida.

"Te tengo" le susurró Ashe al oído.

Katarina, odiando depender de la arquera pero consciente de su debilidad para mantenerse en pie, recostó su peso en el cuerpo que la sostenía. El brazo de Ashe la aferró con más fuerza.

Caitlyn, notando la situación, apretó el brazo de Vi.

La silenciosa comunicación entre ambas tuvo el efecto buscado. Vi terminó la conversación con el organizador.

"Bueno, amigo, tengo que que premiar a mi peleadora con un buen trago" le dijo con fuertes golpes en el hombro, acentuando cada palabra.

"Seguro, seguro" se rió "Espero verla en la próxima pelea", dijo y se perdió en la multitud que ya hacía apuestas para el siguiente combate.

La gente se arremolinaba alrededor de los corredores de apuesta aquí y allá, nadie prestaba atención a las cuatro mujeres que se dirigieron a la salida de manera rápida pero disimulada.

El efecto del químico empezó a disminuir cuando el elevador que las llevaba de vuelta a Piltover ascendió lo suficiente como para captar aire más limpio. La mente de Katarina comenzó a despejarse y sus piernas recobraron de a poco la fuerza. Aún así, permaneció con su peso recostado a Ashe, que la sostenía firmemente.

Al llegar a la ciudad, la asesina ya había recuperado el dominio de su cuerpo y se negó a ir a un hospital.

"Estoy bien" le gruñó a Caitlyn cuando por tercera vez, intentó disuadirla para que la viera un sanador.

La sheriff suspiró profundamente. _Por qué la vida le ponía delante personas tan obstinadas y negligentes con su propia salud?,_ pensó mirando de reojo a Vi, acordándose de situaciones similares.

"Bueno, si tanto insistes en sufrir en solitario, vuelve al hotel y descansa. Mañana las espero a primera hora de la mañana para discutir lo que hemos aprendido hoy sobre esta banda… y ver qué estrategia seguimos a futuro" y con esto las despidió.

Katarina ya había empezado a marcharse y llevaba unos cuantos pasos de distancia cuando Ashe la alcanzó.

"Gracias" le dijo, tan imperceptiblemente que Ashe creyó haberlo imaginado. Pero la mirada la asesina se lo confirmó.

* * *

Caitlyn y Vi habían arribado al edificio donde vivía la sheriff.

"Sabes que puede quedarte esta noche conmigo, verdad? le dijo la morocha tratando de sonar despreocupada.

"Nah, está bien. Quiero hacer unos arreglos antes de mañana. Tengo el presentimiento que nos ausentaremos por un tiempo" le respondió Vi, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Se estaba comportando de manera cobarde y lo sabía perfectamente.

Caitlyn la observó por unos segundo y luego asintió sin decir palabra.

Antes de ingresar al edificio, se volteó.

"Está muy bien que seas responsable con tus obligaciones como Enforcer, pero ya no tienes que probarle nada a nadie Vi, la ciudad te adora... Creo que de vez en cuando deberías... soltarte un poco, no?" la sheriff le guiñó un ojo seductoramente y desapareció entre las sobras del edificio.

Vi estuvo al menos diez minutos tratando de procesar todo lo que Caitlyn había dicho.

 _Ese guiño..., esa seductora voz..., ese acento..., tendré que hacer algo pronto o esta mujer terminará por matarme_ , pensó Vi mientras, silbando una melodía, se alejaba a paso tranquilo.

* * *

"Quédate quieta por dos segundos, por favor" le repitió Ashe a una Katarina que no podía mantenerse quieta mientras la reina del Freljord, sentada en la cama detrás de ella, le aplicaba un ungüento en sus heridas.

"Esa cosa huele horrible", hasta para la misma Katarina, esas palabras sonaron infantiles.

Ashe emitió una pequeña risita que erizó el vello de la nuca de la asesina. Ashe estaba cerca. Demasiado cerca. Se había arrodillado en la cama, detrás de su espalda herida y ella podía sentir como sus rodillas tocaban ambos lados de sus caderas.

"No se supone que huela bien, sino que te ayude a cicatrizar rápidamente las heridas" le informó.

"De donde lo sacaste?" preguntó la pelirroja, intentando pensar en otra cosa. Los dedos de la arquera, deslizándose lentamente por su sensible piel, le estaban afectando el raciocinio.

"Mi madre me enseñó a prepararla" le contestó "Siempre llevo un poco conmigo"

"..."

"Listo!" dijo de repente "El ungüento está bien distribuido por toda la herida, por suerte el corte que tienes en la espalda no es tan profundo como las otras heridas. Debería estar casi cicatrizado por la mañana"

Katarina no se movió.

"..."

"Estás bien?" le preguntó la otra mujer, preocupada.

"Sí, solo un poco mareada" le dijo Katarina en voz baja, como si el sonido hubiera quedado preso en sus cuerdas vocales, negándose a salir.

Era entrada la noche y el hotel en el que se hospedaban estaba sumido en un silencio profundo. A Katarina le gustaba el silencio. El silencio era su amigo durante las misiones que le encomendaba Noxus y un compañero leal en sus noches solitarias. Pero esta vez, en ese lugar, el silencio la incomodaba. La cercanía de Ashe la estaba afectando bastante pero intentaba lo mejor de sí para que no se notara.

"Déjame que te ayude a recostarte"

Como su supiera el efecto que estaba teniendo sobre la asesina, Ashe dejó que su aliento acariciara el costado del rosto de la mujer, provocando un imperceptible escalofrío. Katarina apretó la prenda que mantenía sobre el pecho, que se había sacado para permitirle a la arquera mejor acceso a la herida, y dejó que Ashe la ayudara a recostarse en la cama que compartirían esa noche.  
La asesina estaba acostada boca abajo (para dejar que el ungüento hiciera su trabajo) y no quería moverse. Sintió como Ashe la cubría parcialmente con una manta y se acostaba a su lado. Luego de unos segundos, la pelirroja sintió como Ashe le pasaba el brazo por sobre la parte baja de su espalda.

Si Katarina hubiera estado realmente mareada, esto la habría dejado inconsciente. Intentó relajarse pero su cuerpo la traicionaba, sentía con cada fibra de su ser a la mujer que estaba junto a ella, sentía su respiración, hasta creía percibir cada latido del corazón de la aquera. Suspiró profundamente, esta sería una larga noche.

* * *

 _ **Espero que encuentren el par de referencias cinéfilas que dejé por ahí xD**_

 _ **No sé ustedes, pero me gusta la idea de que con apenas intentarlo, Ashe puede freír todos los circuitos de la Daga Siniestra, oficial de alto rango y asesina preferida de Noxus, quien puede eviscerarte antes de que lo notes; y dejarla hecha un charquito balbuceante :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

La noche no había sido larga en lo absoluto, de hecho, a Katarina le había parecido realmente corta. Quería seguir durmiendo. En ese momentos, con los ojos aun cerrados, podía sentir como si se encontrara en un capullo cálido y confortable del que no quería salir.

Lentamente, cuando la niebla del sueño se fue levantando, la asesina se dio cuenta de que ese calor no podría significar nada bueno. Abrió lentamente los ojos y comprobó su presentimiento.

Se encontró de frente con el rostro angelical de la líder de las tribus bárbaras del congelado norte. Katarina atinó a moverse pero los brazos que la rodeaban la atrajeron más al cuerpo que tenía enfrente, Ashe la sostenía como queriendo protegerla, cuidarla; aunque su respiración tranquila le indicaba que aún estaba dormida.

La asesina tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Durante la noche, ambas habían terminado en esa posición y la arquera no era la única comprometida, la misma Katarina tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la otra mujer. Su mano se posaba tranquilamente sobre una porción de piel cálida, donde la ropa que Ashe usaba para dormir se había levantado levemente mientras dormía. Sin poder evitarlo, deslizó sus dedos por esa piel suave. Quizás no era tan cálida como la de la mayoría de las personas, se sentía apenas unos grados por debajo de la temperatura habitual pero Katarina la sentía increíblemente maravillada por el calor que le transmitía a las yemas de sus dedos.

"...tan calentito" dijo entre sueños Ashe, y la intentó acercar aún más. Instintivamente, Katarina puso resistencia, lo que la hizo despertar.

"Su majestad" la saludó la asesina, en la voz más desprovista de emociones que pudo producir.

Ashe abrió lo ojos como platos y retiró su brazo rápidamente, quedando boca arriba.

"Lo siento. Es la costumbre…" le dijo la muchacha, mirando al techo.

"La costumbre?"

"Cuando vives en las estepas heladas del Freljord, tienes que pasar las noches cerca de una fuente de calor o mueres congelada"

La implicancia de lo que Ashe le acababa de decir caló profundo en el pecho de la pelirroja que se incorporó rápidamente de la cama. La muchacha no notó que las heridas recibidas la noche anterior ya no dolían ni molestaban. Su mente estaba enfocada en otra cosa. Y esa cosa era Ashe, en medio de una noche helada en Rakelstake, compartiendo lecho con un enorme y corpulento bárbaro de pelo largo y negro como la noche. Imaginó como el tipo rodeaba a la arquera de hielo con sus fuertes brazos y…

Una sensación ardiente se asentó en su pecho, tan intensa que hizo que llevara su mano a al lugar donde dolía, como intentando aplacar una herida mortal. De espaldas a Ashe, la chica buscó sus prendas, se sentía sofocada en esa habitación. Su mente intentaba buscar una explicación lógica para su malestar pero no podía. Ashe y Tryndamere estaban casados, toda la Liga lo sabía y ella haría bien en no olvidarlo.

"Los niños son los que más sufren el frío" escuchó decir a Ashe mientras ella también buscaba sus prendas. "Por eso, cuando sus padres están en alguna misión de cacería o vigilancia, yo dejo que los más pequeños se queden conmigo. Suelo tener un grupo casi constante de seis o siete pilluelos apilados entre las pieles que guardo en mi habitación" le contó con una sonrisa genuina.

"N… niños?"

"Claro. Soy la Matriarca de mi pueblo, y no solamente para la guerra" le informó la reina. Con una enorme sonrisa y la mirada distante, invocando recuerdos felices, Ashe continuó, "Hace unos cuantos años ya, en la víspera de una tormenta de nieve, envié a unos soldados a proteger una aldea pequeña sobre el borde oeste del Freljord. Cuando los soldados se marchaban, vi una pequeña niña de unos dos o tres años que los despedía. Entre los guerreros estaban sus padres y si ellos se iban, significaba que la niña se quedaría sola durante la tormenta. No podía dejar que eso sucediera, la pequeña no sobreviviría. Intenté que uno de los padres regresara, pero mis oficiales me dijeron que la orden ya estaba dada. Así que se me ocurrió que esa niña, y todos los demás pequeños que estuvieran en situaciones similares, se quedaran conmigo en la casa principal de Rakelstake. A mitad de esa noche, cuando la tormenta rugía con ferocidad, escucho como esa misma pequeña entraba en mi habitación y sin mediar palabra, subía a la cama y se arrebujaba en mis brazos, quedándose dormida en segundos." Ashe rió. "Al cabo de unos minutos, el resto de los niños la siguió. Cuando quise acordar, tenía los aposentos reales llenos de niños dormidos profundamente, sobre las distintas pieles alrededor del hogar y debajo de mis propias mantas. No podía decirles que se fueran, verdad?"

La imagen que se había formado en la mente de Katarina durante el relato era mucho mejor que la que ella había conjurado anteriormente, y una sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro al imaginarse a Ashe rodeada constantemente por un grupo de chiquillos que la seguía a todos lados cuando la soberana estaba en sus tierras.

"Y Tryndamere lo permite?" preguntó con curiosidad.

Antes de desaparecer en el baño, Ashe le contestó,

"Qué asuntos tendría Tryndamere en mis aposentos?"

* * *

Las chicas no habían intercambiado palabra después de eso, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Caitlyn, encontraron a las oficiales de Piltover, debatiendo sobre un enorme mapa que ocupaba todo el escritorio de la sheriff.

Al verlas llegar, Vi las examinó de pies a cabeza buscando signos de… algo.

"Están vivas, me alegro" concluyó, regresando su visión al mapa.

"Que buscan?" preguntó Katarina ignorando completamente su extraño comentario y acercándose a la mesa.

"Estamos trazando un plan" les dijo Caitlyn. "Los nombres de pueblos donde se llevarían a cabo las próximas peleas son falsos, eso era obvio. Pero no son del todo incorrectos, después de una corta visita de Vi a la celda de nuestro amigo Ezekiel, obtuvimos la manera de descifrar el código que usa la banda para comunicarse." mientras Caitlyn explicaba, Vi flexionó sus biceps en dirección a las otras dos. "La próxima pelea es en Rokrund"

"Eso está en territorio noxiano" dijo Katarina.

"Así es. La mejor oportunidad de recuperar todas las reliquias robadas y de obtener algunas respuestas, es capturar a la mayor cantidad de miembros de la banda que podamos. Aún no sabemos cómo tienen acceso a los tesoros de las distintas naciones-estado" afirmó la sheriff.

"Por eso debemos hacer un viajecito fuera de Piltover para poder seguirlos y capturarlos. La mejor manera de hacerlo es viajando a pie, como ellos lo hacen, para pasar desapercibidas, y usar nuestras identidades falsas para participar en las próximas peleas" dijo Vi mientras se acerba a Katarina y Ashe. "Apronten sus pertenencias, chicas, salimos en dos horas"

* * *

Las cuatros mujeres, cubiertas de sendas capas que las tapaban casi totalmente, salieron de Piltover bajo el cobijo del sol de mediodía, camufladas entre las multitudes que comerciaban con la ciudad del progreso día tras día. Nadie notaría unos viajeros más en los concurridos caminos.

La versión oficial decía que las representantes de Noxus y Freljord, junto a Caitlyn y Vi, habían regresado al Instituto de Guerra con el fin de recabar más información sobre los objetos recuperados.

Solo un puñado de personas sabían de su misión real y, con un bolso lleno de artilugios fabricados por Heimerdinger, las mujeres desaparecieron del radar de Runaterra.

Caitlyn las guiaba por las orillas del Mar del Conquistador. Una vez abandonadas las vecindades de Piltover, habían decidido no viajar por los caminos oficiales y trazaron un recorrido alternativo que las llevaba por la costa.

Iban equipadas con lo necesario para dar batalla, pero nada llamativo que comprometiera la misión. Ashe llevaba su arco recurvo de madera tallada que si bien era llamativo, no se comparaba con el arma que utilizaba en la Grieta del invocador. El potente rifle hextech de Caitlyn se vio reemplazado por uno más pequeño y ligero, las adiciones de cristales mágicos estaba hecha de manera que casi no se distinguía la diferencia con un rifle de caza común, carecía de la potencia del arma habitual de la sheriff, pero haría el trabajo. Los enormes guanteletes de Vi fueron reemplazados por el nuevo invento de Ziggs, unos guantes más pequeños que se retraían en un par de brazaletes cuando no estaban activados, haciendo que pasen desapercibidos. Katarina no portaba armas, pero las chicas sabían que un sinnúmero de dagas estaban escondidas entre sus ropas.

Caminaron sin detenerse por gran parte de la tarde, amparadas de posibles miradas curiosas por su capas. Cuando el sol había comenzado a ocultarse detrás de las lejanas montañas en el este, la chicas decidieron levantar un pequeño campamento. La playa no era un lugar adecuado para pasar la noche ya que quedarían muy expuestas, por lo que Ashe buscó un claro, un poco adentrado en el bosque, donde estaría más ocultas y seguras.

Vi se encargó de armar dos tiendas que las mantendrían a resguardo mientras Katarina había sido encomendada con la tarea de buscar algo de leña seca y hojarasca para hacer encender el fuego.

Caiytlin y Ashe, al ser las tiradoras, se encargarían de cazar algo para la cena.

Cuando la noche se había asentado sobre sus cabezas y las estrellas se extendían como manto de luces sobre ellas, las cazadoras regresaron, ambas con importantes presas colgando de unas sogas.

"Que buenas proveedoras" dijo Vi, fingiendo un leve desvanecimiento y batiendo exageradamente las pestañas.

Ambas cazadoras se miraron, divertidas con las ocurrencias de la de pelo rosa. Katarina, estaba sentada junto al fuego, con la mirada perdida. Seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos, sin poder entender lo que sentía. Y, para colmo, tendría que compartir la tienda con Ashe. Por más que le había asegurado a Vi que ella estaba acostumbrada a dormir al aire libre, la chica fue terminante. Se turnarían para vigilar pero sino, tendrían que estar dentro de las tiendas. Sin ánimo de contradecirla, la asesina cedió. Sabía elegir sus batallas.

Mientras comían, la charla se había mantenido amigable pero escueta. Acordaron el camino a seguir para la mañana siguiente, cuando llegarían al Rokrund. Ashe miraba de soslayo a la pelirroja que no le había dirigido más de dos palabras seguidas durante todo el día. Ya no podía negar que se sentía atraída por la belleza noxiana. Todavía no había podido borrar de su mente la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos, de compartir un lecho, de esa pequeña caricia que Katarina le había hecho cuando sus dedos rozaron la piel de su cintura.

"Quién tomará el primer turno de vigilancia" dijo Caitlyn, comenzando a apagar el fuego.

"Yo iré primero" le dijo Ashe, acercando su carcaj para asegurarse de que sus flechas estuvieran en condiciones.

"Bien, Katarina, tu vas después" le dijo la sheriff "Luego Vi y por último yo"

"Gracias por preguntar" le gruñó la asesina y se metió a su tienda si mediar otra palabra.

Caitlyn solo levantó una ceja y luego la imitó.

"Si ves algo raro, no intentes nada sola. Avísanos primero" le dijo Vi a Ashe, que ya se estaba poniendo su capa sobre los hombros.

"Sí, sé como funciona una vigilancia Vi" respondió con un pequeña sonrisa.

La muchacha asintió y se alejó murmurando algo de estar rodeada por damas con cabeza muy dura.

* * *

El turno de vigilancia de Katarina estaba por llegar a su fin y antes de que pudiera avisarle a Vi, la chica de pelo rosa ya estaba a su lado.

"Ve a descansar, mi peleadora tiene que estar en su mejor forma para mañana. Patearemos traseros"

Katarina le sonrió de costado, le agradaba Vi y sus formas de actuar más directas que la mayoría de las personas que conocía. Chocaron puños en señal de saludo y la pelirroja se dirigió a su tienda.

Adentro, una muy dormida Ashe apenas se agitó en sus sueños con ella entró. Casi sin pensarlo, la asesina tomó una de las mantas que la arquera tenía a los pies y la posó suavemente sobre la figura dormida. La temperatura había bajado durante la noche.

Se acostó frente a la chica y vio como la escasa luz de luna que llegaba al interior de la tienda, iluminaba sus cabellos blancos. Sus manos cosquillearon ante la necesidad de acariciar esas hebras sedosas.

En ese momento Ashe, abrió los ojos y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al descubrir a Katarina observándola.

"Deberías dormir", le dijo en un susurro.

"Yo estoy bien, tú duerme" le respondió Katarina, de la misma manera.

"Ven" dijo Ashe, levantando la manta a su lado para que la otra chica se acercara.

"Ya te dije que estoy bien, no necesito…"

Ashe acortó la distancia y la cubrió con la manta, casi pegándose a su cuerpo, mientras la rodeaba con su brazo.

"Deja que te cuide" volvió a susurrar.

El aliento de la chica rozó los labios de Katarina, quien cerró los ojos. Si Ashe seguía intentando acercarse, ella no podría resistir mucho más.

Por suerte para ella, Ashe se hizo cargo de la situación. Tomó el rostro de la pelirroja y acarició el contorno de su mandíbula, haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos. Cuando sus miradas se fundieron, Ashe cerró las distancias y la besó. Katarina sintió los labios de Ashe con todas las terminales nerviosas de su cuerpo y no pudo más que besarla también. Si quería ser honesta consigo misma, nunca tuvo oportunidad de oponerse. Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de la cintura de Ashe, haciendo que la arquera se pegara a su cuerpo emitiendo un pequeño gemido, una mezcla entre sorpresa y placer.

* * *

 _ **Soooo... quién es la top y quien la bottom en esta situación? Qué opinan? xd**_

 _ **Estoy intentando meter todas las tropes que normalmente tienen las parejas hetero en los fics, y aplicarlas todas juntas a esta pareja porque, a mi entender, Ashe y Katarina se lo merecen.**_


	5. Chapter 5

En la carpa de Ashe y Katarina, las cosas se habían calentado rápidamente. Un beso llevó a una caricia y luego la ropa de las chicas ya no cubría sus cuerpos. La pelirroja estaba tendida sobre Ashe al tiempo que sus manos marcaban un camino de fuego por la piel descubierta de la arquera que intentaba ahogar sus gemidos frenéticamente. Los besos de Katarina eran desesperados, necesitados. Ashe le permitía tomar todo lo que quisiera, la necesidad de afecto y calor humano de la asesina se veía reflejada como un espejo en las acciones de la reina del Freljord.

Las luces del alba comenzaban a asomarse en el horizonte y los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron tenuemente el claro. Ninguna de las dos notó el color ambarino del amanecer. Katarina ansiaba aprovechar cada segundo que pudiera, capturar cada respiración entrecortada de la mujer debajo de ella, cada gemido ahogado por sus propios labios.

La respiración de Ashe se agitaba cada vez más mientras la muchacha intentaba acercar más a la pelirroja.

"Kat… por favor" rogó en un susurro desesperado.

Katarina sonrió de lado y se dispuso a satisfacer a su reina. La noxiana no perdió tiempo en despegarse de los labios de la arquera y dejar un rastro húmedo y caliente a la vez que descendía por su cuello. Se detuvo unos instantes en sus pechos dejando unos besos etéreos que no eran suficientes para una Ashe que cerró sus manos sobre la nuca de la pelirroja, acercándola. Pero Katarina no era de las que se sometían a la voluntad de nadie y reemplazó su boca por unos dedos curiosos y juguetones.

"Katarina…"

"Sométete a mi voluntad, su alteza. No te arrepentirás" respondió Katarina a la plegaria de su amante.

Mientras sus manos seguían acariciando y grabando sus huellas en la piel de Ashe, su boca siguió su camino. Los besos que dejaba eran húmedos y llenos de promesas del destino al que arribarían. Se detuvo unos instantes sobre el vientre de la arquera, dibujando florituras con su aliento. Las caderas de Ashe acompañaban el recorrido de la lengua de Katarina con movimientos espasmódicos erráticos. Cuando la pelirroja llegó finalmente a su destino, Ashe estaba más que preparada para ella. Katarina intentó prolongar aún más la agonía dejando pequeños y tiernos besos en la cara interna de sus muslos hasta que Ashe emitió un quejido de protesta.

Afuera, una muy somnolienta Caitlyn salía de la carpa e inspiraba profundamente el aire limpio de la mañana. Estiró sus brazos al cielo intentado descontracturar su espalda cuando un gemido entrecortado detuvo su movimiento a medio camino.

Se giró lentamente en dirección del sonido para solo encontrar la tienda de sus acompañantes.

Nada parecía fuera de lo normal.

Otro gemido.

Su rostro se tiñó de un rojo profundo al darse cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo dentro. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo en búsqueda de Vi, tratando de borrar las imágenes que se habían formado en su mente.

"Estoy tan cerca" balbuceó la rubia, muy cerca de su límite.

Katarina se detuvo, quería ver su rostro en el momento en la mujer explotara de placer en sus manos.

Deshizo el camino que había trazado momentos antes y se fundió en un profundo beso con una Ashe que la esperaba con sus brazos abiertos, decidida a mantenerla cerca de su piel.

Katarina se acomodó entre sus piernas y empezó a mecer su cadera contra la de Ashe a paso frántico, ella tampoco podía soportar más ésta auto-inducida tortura. Deseaba poseerla con todo su ser y al mismo tiempo perderse en su abrazo para nunca ser encontrada. Sus sexos se encontraban con una cadencia errática y desesperada. Sus respiraciones se fundieron hasta formar parte del mismo aire que las unía. Ashe llevó sus manos hasta el trasero de Katarina para aumentar la fricción entre ellas. La pelirroja emitió un gemido gutural, casi animal y hundió su rostro en el cuello de la arquera para acallar los demás sonidos que pugnaban por abandonar su garganta. La asesina quería gritar y gemir de placer, quería escuchar a Ashe gimiendo su nombre y rogándole que no se detuviera. Pero no podían y eso la enloquecía. Aferrándose a su último hilo de cordura, llevó su mano entre sus cuerpos y con sus dedos halló los pliegues calientes y mojados de la arquera, hundiendo sus dedos en lo profundo de su ser. Ashe se estremeció violentamente y Katarina cubrió sus labios con los suyos, consumiendo ese último gemido plagado de lujuria que las llevó a ambas al abismo de placer que anhelaban.

* * *

"Bueno, ya era hora! No?" dijo Vi con una expresión divertida mientras Caitlyn le contaba lo que había escuchado.

La sheriff parecía más sonrojada de como había llegado. Ella no había tenido intención de contarle a su compañera lo que había pasado pero Vi la conocía demasiado bien como para no notar que algo la estaba perturbando.

"De todas maneras, no creo que sea el momento indicado para hacer esas… cosas"

"Uno toma las oportunidades que se presentan" contestó Vi, desviando la mirada. "No es como que tuvieran demasiadas chances cuando estamos en el Instituto de Guerra"

"El asunto es cuando uno **no** toma las oportunidades por más que se le presenten justo frente a sus narices"

"A qué te refieres?" preguntó desconcertada Vi.

"Nada, Vi. Olvídalo. Regresemos al campamento a ver si ya… ehem… terminaron"

* * *

Desayunaron en silencio. Cada una de ellas con una montaña de preocupaciones distinta. Rumiando sus pensamientos levantaron el campamento y retomaron su camino en dirección a Rokrund.

La mañana parecía quieta a pesar de que seguían en movimiento. El aire era denso alrededor de ellas y las mantenía expectantes. Cualquier movimiento las ponía en alerta inmediata, el presentimiento de que algo ocurriría las seguía desde las primeras horas del día.

Cerca del mediodía, con el sol posado alto sobre sus cabezas, los sonidos de un alboroto cercano llegó hasta donde estaban las cuatro mujeres. Se detuvieron completamente, intentado distinguir la dirección de donde provenían los gritos.

Ashe señaló un punto a su derecha y las otras tres la siguieron.

Las voces llegaban desde un claro donde una pequeña caravana había levantado campamento. Ashe y Katarina treparon árboles cercanos para vigilar la zona desde las alturas mientras Vi y Caitlyn utilizaron los arbustos de la zona como cobertura. Desde allí vieron con horror cómo se desarrollaba la escena.

Un grupo de tres hombres luchaban por meter un grupo de niños dentro de una gran jaula. Caitlyn reconoció a uno de ellos como miembro de la banda de ladrones que ellas perseguían, recordaba haberlo vista en su excursión a Zaun, era uno de los que levantaba apuestas en la pelea de Katarina.

El enorme hombre sostenía a dos niños que intentaban zafarse con todas sus fuerzas, sus enormes manazas se cerraban sobre escuálidos bracitos.

Mientras los arrastraba de vuelta a la jaula, pateó el cuerpecito de una niña que había quedado tirada en el suelo después de lo que parecía haber sido un motín.

Las manos de Ashe se cerraron con fuerza sobre su arco y Katarina se dispuso a saltar sobre aquellos hombres cuando vieron la señal de Caitlyn para que se detuvieran.

El intercomunicador en sus oídos emitió un sonido y escucharon la voz de la sheriff.

"Si intervenimos ahora volaremos nuestra coartada. Les prometo que atraparemos a todos estos bastardos y les haremos pagar cada uno de sus crímenes"

A lo lejos se escuchaba como uno de los hombres, un tipo regordete y bajito les gritaba a los niños que estaban en la jaula.

"Harán su trabajo hasta que nosotros digamos que es suficiente! Y si vuelven a intentar escaparse, seguirán el mismo destino de esa mocosa!"

Los niños miraron a la niña que seguía tendida en el suelo sin moverse.

Las ruedas del carro que llevaba la jaula se sacudieron y emprendieron nuevamente su ruta. Habiendo acallado el motín de los niños, los ladrones resolvieron seguir su camino.

"Que haremos con esa, jefe?"

"Déjala ahí, ya no nos sirve" dijo un tercer hombre de greñuda y tupida barba.

El carro, seguido de dos caballos, abandonó el claro y se perdió en el bosque.

Las cuatro mujeres, agazapadas en sus escondites, esperaron impacientes hasta que los bandidos estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos y saltaron al claro en dirección a cuerpecito de la niña que aun yacía inmóvil.

Katarina fue la primera que llegó junto a ella y la tomó en sus brazos.

La niña no debía tener más de seis años. Su cuerpo extremadamente delgado y sus cabellos negros enmarañados y opacos hablaban de un largo tiempo de descuido y negligencia.

"Está viva" dijo la pelirroja en un susurro "pero muy golpeada"

Vi emitió una maldición ahogada y comenzó a hurgar en su bolso.

"Créanme que siento tantas ganas de asesinar a esos bastardos como ustedes" dijo Caitlyn con los ojos llenos de lágrimas "Y todas tendremos la oportunidad de hacerlo"

Ninguna respondió. Sabían que Caitlyn había hecho lo correcto para la misión y que los niños estarían relativamente a salvo ya que eran de alguna manera útiles para los ladrones; pero no podían evitar sentir un peso sobre el corazón.

Vi sacó de su bolso una pesada manta con la que cubrió a la pequeña que aún estaba en los brazos de Katarina.

Ashe, que estaba arrodillada junto a la asesina, pasó su mano por el rostro de la pequeña y luego, decidida, comenzó a impartir órdenes.

"Vi, regresa al arroyo que pasamos hace unos momentos y junta suficiente agua como para limpiar sus heridas. Caitlyn, necesitamos algo para darle de comer. Kat…"

"Yo la cuido" dijo la mujer, con total seriedad.

"Yo encenderé una pequeña fogata"

Las tres mujeres se pusieron en movimiento inmediatamente, sin mediar palabra.

Katarina se acercó a uno de los árboles y bajo su frondosa copa se sentó, acomodando a la niña entre sus brazos. La pequeña emitió un sonido casi inaudible y se acercó al calor del cuerpo de la mujer que la sostenía. La asesina estudió el rostro de la pequeña, sus rasgos parecían decididamente noxianos, pero a ella poco le importaba. Volvería a encontrarse con esos hombres, y ellos se arrepentirían de haber nacido.

Las tres mujeres no tardaron en reaparecer en el claro y Ashe puso manos a la obra. Tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos y con un lienzo comenzó a limpiar sus heridas. Katarina se había sentado junto a ellas, no queriendo alejarse mucho de la niña. Caitlyn y Vi se encargaron del almuerzo y rápidamente tuvieron listo un nutritivo guisado.

Cuando Ashe estaba terminando de limpiar las raspaduras de las rodillas de la pequeña que estaba semi sentada sobre su falta, sintió un leve movimiento de las manitos que se habían aferrado, inconscientemente a su capa.

Con cuidado se retiró un poco para verle el rostro. La niña la miraba con los ojos empañados de lágrimas sin derramar.

"No te preocupes, pequeña, ya no debes temer. Nosotras te cuidaremos"

La niña parecía no poder creer las palabras de la mujer pero Ashe le acarició dulcemente su rostro como para asegurarle que estaba a salvo y ella asintió.

"Cómo te llamas?" preguntó Katarina, en una voz que nadie había escuchado antes, cargada de ternura.

"Bria" les dijo tímidamente, con unos enormes ojos marrones-rojizos que aun llevaban un poco de miedo y denotaban su origen noxiano.

"Yo soy Katarina Du Couteau. Has oído hablar de mi?"

La niña asintió.

"Entonces sabes que he matado a mucha gente, verdad?" Otro asentimiento, "Te prometo que mataré a cualquier persona que intente hacerte daño"

Ante esto la niña esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que tranquilizó a las cuatro mujeres.

Ashe terminó de limpiar sus heridas y la arropó nuevamente en la manta de Vi.

"Tienes que comer algo" le dijo y la niña asintió, esta vez con más energía.

Ashe pasó la pequeña a Katarina que la recibió sin protestar y la rodeó con sus brazos. Bria se aferró a su chaqueta de cuero y escondió su rostro.

"No tengas vergüenza" le dijo Ashe, acercándose a ella con un cuenco rebosante de guisado "Yo te ayudaré"

Bria comió con entusiasmo y luego se quedó dormida en brazos de Katarina, que se rehusó a dejarla en las mantas que había tendido Ashe a su lado.

La arquera sonrió ante la actitud protectora de la mujer.

Caitlyn la miraba desde el otro extremo del claro, su mirada llena de culpabilidad por la decisión que había tomado.

"Tomaste la decisión correcta. Alguien tiene que ser el líder y eso nunca es fácil" le dijo Katarina, sintiendo la necesidad de asegurarle a la mujer que entendía su manera de actuar.

Caitlyn asintió.

"Esos tres hombres son míos" les dijo en tono sombrío "No descansaré hasta meter una bala entre los ojos de cada uno de ellos"

Ninguna le discutió esa orden. Sabían que el peso de sus acciones pesaban aún más sobre la sheriff y que ella no descansaría hasta haber conseguido justicia.

Entre las cuatro decidieron que, en vista de que estaban a medio día de Rokrund, podrían quedarse en el claro hasta la noche. Así, dejarían que Bria se recuperase un poco. Y entrarían al pueblo noxiano bajo la protección de la noche, lo que les convenía para no ser detectadas por la banda.

Era claro que los ladrones usaban a los niños para infiltrarse en las ciudades-estado y así poder robar las reliquias. Pero los artefactos habían pasado a un segundo plano. Sin haber siquiera hablado al respecto, las cuatro mujeres habían decidido que su principal objetivo era salvar a los niños.

* * *

 _ **Tenía la idea de mantener este capítulo entre la sábanas de Ashe y Kat. Pero la historia se puso seria de repente y la trama tomó control de la escritora... espero que no me odien (tanto) ;P**_


End file.
